U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,867 relates to an aqueous polyurethane dispersion having an ionic functional group, polyoxyethylene units and hydrazine groups and used as a composition for ink, coating or adhesive. The polyoxyethylene units can be in the main chain, at the end of the main chain or in side-chains of the aqueous polyurethane. The content of polyoxyethylene units is about 20% by weight or less of the weight of the resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,381 relates to an aqueous dispersion of a nonionic water-dispersible polyurethane having pendant polyoxyethylene chains and one crosslink per 3,000 to 100,000 atomic weight units. U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,507 relates to an aqueous dispersion of a nonionic, water-dispersible polyurethane having pendant polyoxyethylene chains and free acid or free tertiary amino groups. Diols and diisocyanates having pendant polyoxyethylene chains are mentioned generally in both of the latter two patents, such as those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,929 and 3,920,598 respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,662 relates to an aqueous selfcrosslinkable coating composition comprising an aqueous dispersion of at least one polyurethane and having hydrazine (or hydrazone) functional groups and carbonyl functional groups disposed therein to provide a selfcrosslinkable reaction, in which the polyurethane polymer takes part, via azomethine formation during and/or after film formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,566 relates to non-ionic, water-dispersible polyurethanes having a substantially linear molecular structure and lateral polyalkylene oxide chains having about 3 to 30% by weight of lateral polyalkylene oxide polyether chains. The chains consist of about 40-95% ethylene oxide units and 5-60% certain other alkylene oxide units selected from the group consisting of propylene oxide, butylene oxide and styrene oxide).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,286 relates to water-dispersible polyurethane elastomers having a substantially linear molecular structure, characterized by (a) lateral polyalkylene oxide units of from about 0.5 to 10% by weight, based on the polyurethane as a whole and (b) a content of ═N+═, —COO−or —SO3 − groups of from about 0.1 to 15 milliequivalents per 100 g.
Electrostatic Dissipating (ESD) polymers have been used to impart a level of conductivity sufficient to render the plastics static dissipative and used for abatement of static electricity as in electronic applications. ESD polymers can be polyether elastomers which have surface resistivities of 1×105 to 1×1012 ohm/square and volume resistivities from 1×104 to 1×1011 ohm-cm. Examples include poly(ethylene oxide)-based polyurethanes, polyether amides and polyether esters, and copolymers of ethylene oxide such as ethylene oxide/propylene oxide or ethylene oxide/epichlorohydrin, and the like.